13 de Dezembro
by Mischa Vrijheid
Summary: Porque não importava se ele fazia 18, 21 ou 44, ele sempre iria querer um lugar seguro para descansar a cabeça e cessar todos os pensamentos do que ele sabe que é, ainda que se pudesse estaria socando a cara de uns e outros por aí!


.

**13 de Dezembro**

.

A ressaca da noite anterior corroia sua boca em acidez. Aquela dor de cabeça nenhum remédio iria curar, Mello sabia. A prostituta ao seu lado o lembrava em lapsos as besteiras da noite passada.

Colocou o dinheiro sobre o criado-mudo rente a um sutiã com estampa de oncinha enfeitado com renda rosa-choque.

Vulgar. Foi o que ele pensou enquanto vestia sua calça, talvez também sua própria vulgaridade.

Levou seu sapato na mão. A camiseta ficou, ele sabia que não iria encontrá-la mesmo.

Se lembrava vagamente de onde estava, mas foi andando pela rua como se o frio de dezembro não o incomodasse.

Mas especificamente 13 de dezembro. Seu aniversário. E de mais algumas milhões de pessoas no mundo. Near saberia com exatidão quantas eram.

Havia uma praça por ali. Haviam crianças, multidões, gente pulando e gente com pressa. E havia especificamente um alguém no centro daquilo tudo.

Era um espetáculo, mas não algo tão majestoso quanto Cirque du Soleil ou um show da Madonna (?), era algo milhões de vezes mais singelo.

Era um palhaço, um simples e mortal clown de Shakeaspeare satirizando Romeu e Julieta originalmente. Por outro lado era alguém com algum talento tentando levar algum dinheiro para casa.

E era divertido! Aquele palhaço pobre e vulgar prendia a atenção de sua platéia, era de extrema simplicidade e inteligência. Seus gestos cenográficos eram excêntricos e perfeitos, sua fala, seu texto.

Sabe aquele tipo de pessoa que você percebe ser muito inteligente? Talvez até super-dotado? Um gênio incompreendido talvez, daqueles que fazem um espetáculo incrível para multidões sem muitos fins lucrativos, para apenas no final do dia ir gastar todo o dinheiro em drogas e bebidas? Um gênio incompreendido.

Era aquilo que Mello via, ele apenas parou com uma certa inércia e observou aquilo que lhe chamara atenção. Viu a inteligência do moço shakeasperiano, observou bem seus olhos, viu sua tristeza, aquela espécie de comoção que só seres dotados de extrema inteligência sabiam passar quando não eram reconhecidos, ou quando não se adaptavam ao modo imposto de vida, ao sistema.

E como seus olhos pareciam com os de Mello.

Não que o segundo fosse um gênio incompreendido. Mas era uma tristeza tão similar em ambos semblantes.

E então o loiro continuou andando, e andando, e andando até chegar em casa. Ou pelo menos o lugar onde ele passava suas noites, com exceção aquela e algumas outras raras noites.

Era seu primeiro aniversário longe da Wammy's House. E depois disso não é necessário explicar o porquê do seu porre.

Mello não sentia falta das lúdicas festinhas de aniversário com balão, salgadinho, refrigerante, chapeuzinho, etc. Talvez sentisse falta de se empaturrar com mais de vinte espécies diferentes de doces e algumas fartas fatias de bolo de chocolate. E depois vomitava tudo.

Não que fosse bulimico ou algo do gênero, apenas não gostava de sentir aquele mal-estar quando se come em exagero. Aliás eis aí uma coisa que Mello não suportava: sentir qualquer espécie de dor ou mal-estar, seja ele físico ou psiquíco.

E este é um belo motivo para se entupir de dezenas de remédios que o fariam ficar apagado por todo aquele dia. A verdade é que as dores psiquícas o incomodavam muito mais e ao abandonar sua vida de orfão da Wammy's House, não sabia que os pensamentos de um 13 de dezembro seriam tão ácidos quanto o gosto da ressaca em sua boca.

O criado-mudo ao lado da cama revelava um diazepan* em sua gaveta. Mello engoliu três drágeas de vez, ainda que fosse aconselhável tomar uma e se ao acordar necessitar de mais sono, tomar outra.

Ele não havia percebido de primeira vez uma coisa sobre seu criado-mudo que só se tornou notável ao guardar o tarja-preta. Algo inédito, que não estava ali até noite passada. Aquela maldita barra de chocolate que ele só comia na Wammy's House e um belo cartão de aniversário:

"Dear Mihael,

Happy Birthday!

From Nate River."

Não era uma brincadeira, essa era a primeira e única certeza, ninguém além de Near poderia ou ousaria escrever seus reais nomes em um simples cartão. Depois haviam milhões de incertezas: Por que ele fez o cartão? Como ele o mandou? Como ele achou Mello? Quem o trouxe? Haveria de ter sido ele em pessoa que o pôs ali? De fato eram todas perguntas sem respostas.

Não havia uma mensagem sorrateira ou subliminar, era um singelo "Happy Birthday!" e pronto. Mas não para Mello, aliás para o loiro aquele cartão, ainda que não houvesse nenhuma ironia em seu remetente, era muito mais irônico que singelo.

E simbolizava bem o tanto que queria segurar o albino pelo colarinho e beijar sua boca da forma menos poética possível. Sua mente diante do cartão se mostrava incapaz de deixar de lembrar as inúmeras vezes que fez isso após um "Happy Birthday" sem cor e sem emoção. Também o lembrava que caso ainda tivesse a intenção de dormir, deveria duplicar a quantidade de drágeas que tomou.

Mas por mais insano que fosse, ele sabia que nenhum remédio, nenhuma fórmula e nem mesmo sexo, o deixariam esquecer da angustiante e nostalgica melodia que tocava no mesmo ritmo irônico com que roubava beijos, e se mostrava constante em sua cabeça em um treze de dezembro distante de um lugar seguro.

.

.

**Notas finais: **

*Diazepan: Remédio tarja-preta, usado sob preescrição médica (oh, não diga!), com a serventia de "dopar" o ente necessitado. Normalmente usado em casos psiquiátricos, como transtornos de ansiedade e até em casos mais leves de esquizofrênia.

Olá! Bom eu adoro notas finais grandes, quando os autores expressam bem sua opinião. Porém as minhas (por mais enormes que sejam) não conseguem dizer nem metade do que eu realmente penso, ainda mais dessa vez que eu não vejo muito o que dizer. Mas já que eu tenho uma tara insaciável por notas autorais eu direi três coisas básicas:  
1. O Near não é um coelho! Ainda que a semelhança entre a cor de seu cabelo e o pelo do animal sejam grandes, ele É UMA PESSOA. E que acima de tudo supõe-se ter tido uma infância difícil, uma adolescência introspectiva, além de ter uma inteligência incomum; por esses motivos devemos ter um pouquinho de noção e retratá-lo da forma MENOS parecida possível com High School Musical.  
2. Eu juro por tudo que espero que os seres que tenham lido a fic tenham o senso de NÃO imaginar o Mello chorando e se emocionando e se definhando nostalgicamente com o mais lindo cartão de aniversário de todos os tempos! Até porque, de forma alguma, não foi essa a reação dele e muito menos a intenção do cartão (muito menos A MINHA intenção).  
3. É uma fic pequena e talvez por isso ela não passe todas as mensagens devidas, mas ainda assim da para perceber algum significado nela.

Enfim, é só. A propósito, primeira fic aqui, relevem qualquer erro, ainda não sei direito como mexer nesse site ù.ú!

Mischa Vrijheid.

.


End file.
